


Freedom

by Mystic_Girl_84_Blackness



Category: Holby City
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 21:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13373499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Girl_84_Blackness/pseuds/Mystic_Girl_84_Blackness
Summary: Isaac is brought into Keller injured. Dom wasn't meant to see him, but maybe this was the chance Dom needed to prove to Isaac that he had won. With a little help from his curly haired boyfriend of course.





	Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> So Isaac is in this story. Their is a brief moment on physical contact between Isaac and Dom, however nothing graphic.   
> Dom also ends up in only his boxers towards the end. Nothing graphic, just a gentle reminder from Lofty.

Hello. So first post on here. Fingers crossed it's a good one.   
Thanks, 

FREEDOM

Sacha had almost done it. Isaac had been brought in and Sacha’s target was to get him discharged before Dom came in for his evening shift. He was thankful that Isaac’s injuries were not to severe and he had the locum treating him. Sacha was told by Hansen that he was in no way to be treating Isaac. Sacha was more than happy to agree, however the same couldn’t be said for Lofty. Lofty was the nurse with the locum, having been the only one who had never worked with him, so in theory didn’t have the preconception that most did, plus he was under Mr. Mayfield rather than Doctor. Lofty hadn’t seemed to put the 2 together, or if he had Sacha thought not wanting to doubt Lofty’s intelligence he was obviously getting on with it. He hadn't seen the extent of Isaac’s injuries on Dom, hadn’t felt the anger that Sacha had felt seeing Dom so beaten.   
“So Mr. Mayfield I just need to wait for the antibiotics then Dr. Hoffman can sign you off” Lofty said   
“Your new here?” Isaac asked  
“Not really. Been here a while” Lofty answered glancing down at the stats  
“I need to do one more set of obs,” He said “and here are the antibiotics. I am just going to find Dr. Hoffman”   
Lofty went to the nurses station  
“Have you seen Dr. Hoffman, I need him to sign off Mr. Mayfield” Lofty said   
“He went on hi lunch break” The nurse answered before heading off, leaving Lofty alone at the station  
“Great!” Said Lofty looking at the clock. Sacha came up to he station   
“Hey, everything OK?” Sacha asked  
“Dr. Hoffman has gone for lunch, and I wanted Mr Mayfield discharged” Lofty said running a hand through his hair  
“Any reason you want him discharged so soon” Sacha asked knowing Loftys general high level person care.   
“I hardly think Dom will be happy walking in on shift and finding the man that abused him laying in a bed” Lofty said in a low voice  
“How..long have you known it was him you were treating?” Sacha asked quietly  
“After about 5 minutes when you and Essie refused to be around him, then he said he’d worked here once, wasn’t hard to do the math” Lofty answered  
“Look Lofty..” Sacha began nervously  
“It would have been nice to have been told I was treating the man that abused my boyfriend, as I am sure you can see I know how to remain professional”   
“OK, I’m sorry” Sacha said surprised at Lofty’s tone "It's just..."  
At that moment the worst thing happened Dom walked in through the door, smiling at everybody seemly completely obvious to the tension  
“Hello” He said with a smile  
“Hey Dom” Lofty said with a smile  
Sacha noticed every ounce of annoyance and anger had disappeared form Lofty’s face when he greeted his boyfriend. As Dom went into the changing room, Lofty lent over Sacha  
“I'm going to tell him, even if we keep the curtain drawn there will still be a chance he’ll find out” Said Lofty  
“I should have asked him to come in later” Cursed Sacha but he’d been so preoccupied the thought hadn’t crossed his mind till now. “We could...”  
“Sacha he will find out, you know what happens when anyone tries to keep anything quiet, this way he can be prepared and we can make sure he stays away from him.” Lofty said reasonably   
“It’s a shame AAU is full today, we could have moved him there.” Sacha said   
“Too late now, if you don’t see me soon in 15 minutes might want to come in and rescue me” Lofty said with a grin before entering the staffroom

“Hey” Dom said as he turned around and pulled Lofty into a kiss “So wanted to did that when I arrived, but completely unprofessional” He said with a smile  
“Oh lovely to see you too, look Dom I have some...well news for you” Lofty said “Isaac has been brought in to be treated on Keller, backlog in ED.”  
Lofty watched the colour drain from Dom’s face and gently nudged Dom back towards the chair behind him, he kept his hands on Dom’s but ensured Dom had the space he sometimes required.  
“You will of course not be having anything to do with him, his at the other end of the ward, I just thought you needed to know” Lofty continued  
“That man!” Dom said “I can’t...”  
“It’s OK Dom. Come out when your ready. Do you want a tea?” Lofty asked thinking a hot, sweet tea might help Dom  
“No, I um, I can handle it” Dom said taking a breath  
“OK like I said, stay away from him” Lofty said quietly  
He wanted to hug Dom, but Dom looked so tense and Lofty knew the battle armour was on, and the shield was up. Not even a hug would break through If he wasn't so nervous he would have found it interesting to watch.  
They both got up and Lofty decided to give a reminder to Dom   
“You won, Your here” Lofty said in a quiet sure voice  
Dom and Lofty exited, Sacha made eye contact with Lofty and Lofty gently shook his head  
“OK so Mr. Drumond has presented with some new symptoms, maybe a fresh pair of eyes would be helpful” Sacha said leading Dom in the opposite direction leaving Lofty to wait for Dr. Hoffman.   
Dr. Hoffman returned and Sacha went for lunch. Dr Hoffman was entirely unaware about his patient but saw Dom  
“Dr. Copeland, Patient in curtain 1 is leaving, I am just going to get his escort. As Nurse Chilterm is busy, could you help him get together”  
“OK” Dom said   
He went to the curtain and pulled it back to find Isaac looking at him. Isaac had a cuff to the bed as a precaution  
“Well if it isn’t Holby’s greatest mistake” Isaac said gleefully “I Wondered if I would see you again before we parted ways”  
“Isaac” Dom said coolly “I am merely here to help you get your things together”   
“Pity, your skills can do so much more, though your body is looking good, working out, so I did rub off on you, I wish I could get under those scrubs again” Isaac leered  
Dom out Isaac’s things in a bag, trying not to shiver at Isaac’s words and thankful Isaac was cuffed to the bed. Unfortunately Isaac’s other hand was free, as Dom reached to the table to put a book away, Isaac’s hand grabbed the hem of his scrub and Dom froze, it was only a second of skin contact before processed what happened and roughly pulled away, tripping over the curtain in his haste. He would have fallen had hands from behind not steadied him. He looked down before he panicked and saw the pale hands, so different from the tanned hands who touched him just now.   
“They say you can’t be loved until you love yourself, I see you now, you will never like yourself, your weak, worthless, pathetic, desperate...” Isaac continued uncaring he was in front of a nurse  
“Mr Mayfield, your escort is waiting. We have a zero policy with regards to assaulting our staff” Lofty said in a cold tone “And for your information it doesn’t matter if Dom loves himself or not, because someone already does.”   
The police escort arrived as did Dr. Hoffman. Lofty led Dom away and Dom in a moment of relief held up his hand for Isaac to see that was locked in Lofty’s. As they watched Isaac head to the lift, Dom spoke  
“I need to see him..” Dom said  
“Dom” Lofty began worriedly  
Dom walked towards Isaac, Lofty followed closely in case Dom snapped  
“Mr Mayfield,” He said as the escort and Isaac stopped by the lift “I still have my job as a doctor, I have a junior doctor prize, I have a boyfriend who won’t ever hurt me. I have my freedom. I can still be whoever I want to be. I am not stuck in a cell, rotting away and who will most likely never be a doctor again, growing fat and getting grey. You think you won? I have my freedom and you, well you have nothing” Dom finished.   
The loft appeared as Isaac got in and turned around, he saw Dom grab hold of Lofty’s hand as the lift closed.   
“Dom?” Lofty said quietly  
“I just, I just did it, didn’t I?” Dom said in disbelief  
“You just stood up to the man who hurt you, yes” Lofty said pride shining in his eyes before instinctively pulling Dom into a heartfelt hug. As he did he felt Dom’s body sag, his sturdy stature became weak. Lofty just held him tighter unwilling to let him go. After a short while when he did though he maintained a lose hold on Dom to ensure he could stand before releasing him  
“Let’s go get you a drink” Lofty said quietly keeping an arm around Dom as they headed to the staffroom. Sacha had just returned from his break. He saw Dom and Lofty head to the staff room and saw another nurse stripping Isaac’s bed. He would speak to them both later.   
In the staffroom Dom and Lofty sat on the chair with their drinks, Lofty was a little distant from Dom.   
“I...think I want to...god Lofty he touched me” Dom said resisting temptation not to rip off the scrubs “I need to go” Dom quickly put his drink down before rushing out the room. 

Lofty looked startled before putting his tea down. On the way out he stopped by supplies and grabbed a spare pair of scrubs before going off to seek his boyfriend. His first thought was the roof, but after a moment he registered what Dom had said. Bathroom was his best bet, if you touch something you don’t like, you wash your hands. Lofty headed to the men’s toilet and sure enough heard the tap going. He went in before placing the ‘Cleaning in progress’ sign in front of the door  
“Dom,” He called out  
Dom was literally standing in his boxers scrubbing himself with soap and water, water spilling everywhere  
“Dom?” Lofty tried again approaching his boyfriend cautiously  
Dom stopped for a second to look at Lofty  
“He touched me Lofty” Dom said hurriedly  
Lofty noticed how red that area was from Dom’s forceful scrubbing. He gently held Dom’s hands before grabbing some paper towels. He gently led Dom to the toilet before sitting him down on the seat. He gently dried the red area, reassuring him softly.  
“Dom just stay still please” He said when Dom felt like he was going to bolt  
Lofty made eye contact with Dom, quietly seeking permission from Dom. Dom looked confused and Lofty then gently ran his hand the red area, warm, comforting and soft hands. Dom felt himself relax a little, before Lofty gently moved his hand over Dom’s flat stomach, up his abs and over his shoulders  
“You are perfect” Lofty said gently kissing Dom.   
Dom felt himself relax before returning the kiss and pulling Lofty closer to him. Lofty then gently reached for the new scrubs and gently pulled Dom’s top over him, before handing him the trousers. Dom smiled gratefully. Lofty then picked up Dom’s old scrubs and put them in the hazardous waste bag he had brought before sealing it. Dom smiled at the gesture before taking a breath and getting up.

As they left the toilet, unknown to the Hansen saw them exit. He smiled a little as they walked towards the double doors holding hands.


End file.
